In The end
by Lizzy Lopez
Summary: Espero les guste, es la primera vez que publico en FF... tengo tiempo escribiendo, y me gustaría compartir este Song Fic con esta comunidad, subiré mis historias aqui mismo en algunos dias... por cierto... si no esta bien la ortografía, pido disculpas.


**In The end**

Se miraban en el campo de batalla, todo era un caos, la aldea estaba casi destruida, debido a que aún quedaban escombros, el ejercito de Shinobis que se habían unido para pelear en aquella guerra, estaba reducido a unos cuantos, las vidas de muchos habían perecido en el camino a proteger Konoha y las naciones ninja, los cadáveres de Kabuto les habían dado un bajo considerable, pero habían sido al igual que su creador o invocador, disminuidos a nada, gracias al Ocho colas, mas eso y su increíble poder no había podido evitar salir dañado gravemente por Madara, que casi consigue extraerle en su totalidad el Chakra de aquel demonio.

La pelea había sido dura, pero al llegar los refuerzos de su aldea y Naruto este había huido, así inicio todo el peregrinaje, a la aldea de Konoha, las bajas, los heridos, todo, para salvar a una aldea de la destrucción de Madara con sus ambiciones y de Sasuke por su venganza, en el camino la resurrección de Itachi se les había unido, este se mantenía vivo ya no por Kabuto, si no por un poco de poder del Kyuubi, de los Zetsus no quedaba ninguno, de Akatsuki mucho menos, no quedaba nadie, solo Madara y Sasuke, los compañeros del moreno luego de la muerte de Karin a manos de Sasuke habían unido fuerzas al rubio para detener a Sasuke que caía cada segundo en la oscuridad total. La luz que se esperaba le iluminara, no había llegado aun ante sus ojos, a pesar de brillar como nunca, el odio le cegaba, había matado a su hermano a causa de una maldita venganza mal justificada por culpa de aquella aldea. Esa maldita aldea a la cual algún día regresaría, por la única persona que el aun mantenía en sus recuerdos, cosa que ahora ya no importaba pues el odio se había incrustado en su corazón.

En medio de toda esa destrucción y de sobrevivientes, solo quedaban tres personas, Sasuke y Naruto peleando a muerte, y Madara que se burlaba de cómo ellos se matarían al final, de cómo el al fin ganaría esta guerra, pero sobre todo, de cómo el mundo le pertenecería a él, el único e inigualable Madara Uchiha.

–**No tiene caso seguir con esta guerra**– escuchó Sasuke antes de atacar a Naruto con su espada –**Tu odio no tiene fundamento alguno.**

Sasuke nada mas reconocer la voz, volteo a verlo, esa voz era la de aquel que había matado estúpidamente, pero…

–**Se supone que no mataría a todo el clan, solo algunos, y huiría pero**– mira a Madara –**alguien se ocupo de los demás miembros del clan mientras yo estaba ocupado**– miro a Sasuke de nuevo –**Madara aprovecho mi distracción y les aniquilo a todos, incluso a nuestros padres, cuando me di cuenta ya no podía hacer nada, solo cargar con toda la culpa como era el plan, por eso te dije aquello, que vivieras, pero nunca imagine que él te mentiría a ti también…**

–… **acaso contándole eso el te creerá… Solo eres un cadáver**– escucharon a Madara hablar –**Si tal vez te mentí**– miró a Sasuke –**Pero tú eres más ingenuo al creerme… y te haces llamar un Uchiha…**

Sasuke estaba en shock, este se sentía engañado, miró a su alrededor, y vio lo que había provocado, por primera vez en 3 años se sintió un estúpido, pero no podía hacer nada por ello, ya no, solo aceptar su culpa y morir con honor, miro al rubio, y pensó cuantas veces no se lo dijo, cuantos no se lo grito, pero él, cegado nunca le creyó, el solo quería venganza y ahora se daba cuenta que no valía de nada…

–**No es tu culpa ototo– **dijo su hermano –**Él fue quien te engaño…**

Naruto había estado escuchando todo, se sintió feliz a ver a Itachi aparecer, pero el odio y rencor le invadieron al ver como Madara aceptaba todo ante Sasuke, como de este en shock salían lágrimas de sus ojos, veía su cara de remordimiento, de pena, de frustración por sentirse engañado. No debía ser así, no permitiría que su amigo sufriera de esa manera, jamás, él le amaba como nunca, y se lo diría antes de morir.

Si morir, pues él sentía como el chakra del zorro lo consumía poco a poco, como su cuerpo se desgastaba, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero lo aprovecharía.

–**Aún podemos hacer algo**– escucho Sasuke la voz del Naruto –**Podemos acabarlo juntos, como debió ser desde el principio…**– sonrió, al igual que su hermano que le miraba.

–**Hm…** **no pediré perdón por lo que he hecho**– dijo este aun con arrogancia.

–**Nadie te lo ha pedido, solo…**– formó sellos –**Ayúdame a acabarlo… "Kage Bunshi no Jutsu"**

15 clones de sombra salieron disparados contra Madara, mientras Naruto les miraba al igual que Sasuke esperando el momento de actuar.

**It starts with One thing,**

_Empieza con una cosa_

**I don't know why**

_No sé por que_

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

_Ni siquiera importa lo mucho que te esfuerces_

**Keep that in mind i designed**

_Tenlo en mente_

**This rhyme to explain in due time**

_Diseñe esta rima para explicarlo en su momento_

Los clones van directo a Madara que sin pensarlo dos veces les ataca, todo esto de manera burlona, desasiéndose de ellos casi al instante, pero lo que no logra adivinar es como de la nada el Naruto originar le ataca por la espalda mandándole contra unas ruinas, Sasuke que estaba observando corre donde Madara y trata de atacarlo, mas llega tarde, el cansancio en Sasuke es tal que se nota, pues Madara solo evita el ataque y derriba a Sasuke hiriéndole el rostro, Naruto al ver aquello se lanza contra el mayor, siendo seguido por Sasuke y así inicia una pelea de Taijutsu para ver quién era el mejor.

Los esfuerzos se ven en vano, los chicos están cansados, y eso se nota, pero aún así no pierden las esperanzas de atinar algún golpe, todas las esperanzas de los sobrevivientes, de las aldeas, de las naciones, de todo el mundo ninja esta puestas en ellos y lo saben. Por eso a pesar de que sus cuerpos los recienten no se dejan caer y mucho menos amedrentar por el mayor y sus burlas.

–**Ojalá nada de esto hubiera pasado**– escucha Sasuke decir a un Naruto fatigado que miraba como Madara se reía de él, para luego volver a atacarle, junto a el mismo que se había unido al rubio.

**All I know**

_Lo único que se_

**Time is a valuable thing**

_El tiempo es algo valioso,_

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

_Velo pasar volando mientras el péndulo se balancea_

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

_Velo en cuenta regresiva hacia el final del día_

**The clock ticks life away**

_El reloj se lleva la vida_

Mientras los ataques comunes continúan, Sasuke se pierde en sus recuerdos…

–_Aniki seré un gran ninja cuando sea grande– decía un pequeño Sasuke de 6 años._

–_El tiempo lo dirá ototo– decía un Itachi mayor de 12 años –Cuando seas grande debes preocuparte por encontrar alguien especial._

––––––

–_Ese dobe,… por su culpa y sus idioteces termine besándolo– decía un Sasuke de 12 años enojado, pues había terminado besando a Naruto ese día en el salón, y solo por un accidente –Aunque… no fue tan malo– una leve sonrisa se nota en su cara._

––––––

–_¿Por qué me ayudaste Sasuke?– el rubio le miraba lloroso –No debiste protegerme…_

–_No quería hacerlo…– el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba atravesado por las agujas de Haku– mi cuerpo se movió solo…_

–_Sasuke…_

–_Naru…to…_

––––––

–_Mira Sasuke un pájaro– dice el rubio terminando de comer y señalando al cielo._

–_Sí, está volando– dice tomando un poco de su bebida._

–_El cielo es inmenso– decía el rubio recostándose –Si pudiera volar seria grandioso…_

–_No creo que pudieras hacerlo eres muy dobe para ello…_

–_Cállate TEME– le había gritado el rubio sonrojado a un Sasuke que le ignoraba mientras comía su onigiri._

–_Hm…– sonrió levemente Sasuke viendo el águila en el cielo e imaginando a Naruto en ella surcando el cielo junto a él._

––––––

–_No dejare que te vayas Sasuke– dijo el rubio lanzándose al ataque._

–_Eres un dobe, nunca me vencerás– Sasuke también le ataca._

––––––

–_Estas consiente que jamás volverás a Konoha– le había dicho Orochimaru._

–_Nadie me espera en esa aldea– respondió olvidando y cerrando sus recuerdos, retroceder en ellos era muy doloroso._

–_No esperaba menos de ti Sasuke–kun– sonrió la serpiente._

–_Empecemos mi entrenamiento y deja de hablar idioteces– dijo malhumorado Sasuke._

Una patada en sus costillas que lo manda lejos le hace salir de sus recuerdos, dejándole en el suelo tirado y retorciéndose de dolor, ahora tenía las costillas fracturadas y tal vez un pulmón había sido atravesado, no había sido un ataque cualquiera, este venia con Chakra implantado que lo había dañado.

**It's so unreal**

_Es tan irreal_

**Didn't look out below**

_No vigile abajo_

**Watch the time go right out the window**

_Vi al tiempo salir por la ventana_

**Trying to hold on, didn't even know**

_Intentando conservarlo, pero ni siquiera supe_

**I wasted it all just to watch you go**

_Lo gaste todo solo para verte marchar_

**I kept everythin inside**

_Mantuve todo en mi interior_

**And even though I tried**

_Y aunque me esforcé_

**It all fell apart**

_Todo se derrumbo_

**What it meant to me will eventually be a**

_Lo que significo para mí eventualmente será un recuerdo_

**Memory of a time when i…**

_De un momento en el que…_

Naruto peleaba contra Madara, veía como Sasuke le ayudaba pero igual que el se veía cansado y agotado, se sentía en un sueño, como haber regresado el tiempo, sentía que aun era un Gennin, y peleaba con Sasuke como antes en alguna misión, se sentía tan bien pero a la vez tan irreal porque él sabía que su mente le mentía, Sasuke no estaba ahí por ser parte de un equipo, no habían crecido juntos como lo había deseado, no habían entrenado ni hecho fuertes como lo soñó, como debió ser, porque Sasuke se había ido, había dejado todo atrás para alcanzar objetivos mal encaminados.

Le vio irse y no mirar atrás, y se odio por eso, sitio su corazón estrujarse como aquella vez 4 años atrás, cuando pelaron, cuando dijeron cosas que no debieron pasar, se esforzó tanto en esa pelea, y las demás, en su entrenamientos, en todo lo que hacía, cuando quería llorar por el recuerdo, entrenaba todo lo que su cuerpo pidió hasta quedar completamente exhausto, no lloraría mas, no por el siempre creyó que lograría traerlo de vuelta, se esforzó hasta sangran, hasta que los huesos le dolieran y la piel le ardiera, día a día, minuto a minuto, incluso el zorro en su interior le había regañado pero había hecho caso omiso, el tenia un objetivo, traer de vuelta a Sasuke, su amigo, su camarada, su hermano, su único amor, si su amor, pues a lo largo de esos años se dio cuenta de que su insistencia, su dolor y todo eso que quería salir como lagrimas de sus ojos no eran más que sentimientos de amor, un amor que jamás se vería realizado y él lo sabia… Senju y Uchiha jamás podrían estar juntos, el destino era cruel y maldito con ellos, pero aun así… aunque fuera un recuerdo, uno muy bello, solo duraría un momento su vida se agotaba a momentos y el podía sentirlo, pero su voluntad no permitiría que nadie viese aquello, el seria Uzumaki Naruto hasta el final.

**Tried so hard and got so far**

_Intente tan duro y llegue tan lejos_

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

_Pero al final, eso ni siquiera importa_

**I had to fall to lose it all**

_Tuve que caer para perderlo todo_

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

_Pero al final eso ni siquiera importa_

Naruto al ver como Sasuke había sido lanzado lejos y como este retorcía de dolor no lo pensó dos veces, y deshizo el chakra del zorro aun sabiendo que al hacerlo caería rendido pues este era el que lo mantenía, mas no se dejaría vencer, y así ante todos y la mirada de burla de Madara rompió la conexión con el zorro, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y escupiendo sangre pues todo en el estaba destrozado.

Los que miraban la pelea ahogaron un grito de expectación al ver como el rubio al deshacer el chakra del zorro caía de rodillas al suelo sujetando o tratando de hacerlo su brazo derecho mientras escupía sangre y un charco de la misma se formaba bajo el, Tsunade que estaba herida trato de acercarse, mas la mirada y los brazos de Itachi junto a Kakashi lo evitaron, forcejeando la hicieron entender que no podía entrar en aquella pelea, la vieja Hokage solo pudo mirar al frente y observar como el rubio la miraba con tristeza pero sonriendo, diciendo con aquella mirada que no se acercara, que sería la última vez que le dejara cumplir su propósito.

Sasuke observo como el rubio había deshecho aquel chakra, como la sangre lo rodeaba y la mirada que este le dirigía a todos, se sintió un inútil, un tonto que no había podido ayudar, que había huido, un cobarde por no afrontar sus sentimiento, ese maldito amor que por años guardo y que necesito ese momento y ver al rubio así en ese estado para poder saber lo que había perdido más al final eso ya no importaba, lo único que sabía importaba a su rubio era destruir a Madara, y él le ayudaría.

**One thing, I don't know why**

_Una cosa no se por que_

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

_Ni siquiera importa que tan duro lo trates_

**Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme**

_Ten eso en mente diseñe esta rima_

**To remind myself how…**

_Para recordarme a mí mismo…_

Naruto tosió sangre y desvió su mirada hacia la Hokage, mirando como ella quería ayudarle, este solo le dedico una mirada llena de tristeza pidiendo en ella no interviniera, sostuvo su brazo y aspiro ando casi ahogándose con la sangre que vomitaba, se irguió orgulloso y alzo como pudo ambos brazos, invocando su modo Sennin. Cosa que asombro a todos, incluso a Madara que ya creía tener la victoria. Abrió sus ojos, y se lanzo contra Madara, peleando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la imagen lastimera de momentos atrás no existiera.

Sasuke no se quedo atrás, aun así escupiendo sangre, se lanzó contra Madara.

Ambos le atacaban, y eran certeros, parecía que la voluntad de Naruto le había llegado y atacaba a diestra y siniestra, ahora Madara se veía incapacitado a detener los ataques, siendo el Madara Uchiha se sentía atrapado pues no podía evitar aquello, por más que tratara, ambos chicos no le daban ni el segundo para poder realizar algún sello, cosa impresionante.

**I tried so hard**

_Cuando lo intente_

**In spite of the way you were mocking me**

_A pesar de la forma en que te burlaste de mi_

**Acting like I was part of your property**

_Actuando como si yo fuese de tu propiedad_

**Remembering all the times you fought with me**

_Recordando todas las veces que pelaste conmigo_

**I'm surprised it got so [far]**

_Me sorprende que haya llegado tan lejos_

Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos de sí mismos, como es que sus ataques combinados lograban meter en problemas, al legendario Uchiha.

–**¡Malditos mocosos!**– gritó Madara cayendo al suelo con golpes en todo el cuerpo, y sangrando, cómo era posible eso se decía a sí mismo.

–**Jamás ganaras, así tenga que acabar con mi vida**– Naruto se veía diferente, no solo por el hecho de tener el modo Sennin, era como más maduro, su mirada mostraba convicción.

–**Jaja~**– Madara rio divertido –**entonces moriremos juntos…– **la voz tenebrosa que hizo le helo la sangre a todo el mundo.

–**Sasuke, este no es el adiós**– le miró con seriedad –**es un hasta luego…**

–**Naruto, acaso tu…**

Sasuke vio como el rubio sacaba todo su chakra y lo cubría por completo, ahí fue cuando entendió todo, Naruto mismo daría su vida no solo por su aldea y amigos, si no por el mundo ninja, moriría y con él se llevaría a Madara, sintió como un estremecimiento le cubría el corazón, y se sintió una miseria por no poder ayudarlo.

**Things aren't the way they were before**

_Las cosas no son como eran antes_

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

_No me reconocerías ahora_

**Not that you knew me back then**

_No es que me conocieras antes_

**But it all comes back to me in the end**

_Pero todo va de regreso a mí al final_

**I kept everything inside**

_Mantienes todo en mi interior_

**And even though I tried**

_Y aunque me esforcé_

**It all fell apart**

_Todo se derrumbo_

**What it meant to me will eventually be a**

_Lo que significo para mí eventualmente será un recuerdo_

**Memory of a time when i…**

_De un momento en el que…_

Miraban como el chakra cubría al rubio, y como sus ojos cambiaban del modo Sennin al rojo del zorro demoniaco, y a todo mundo se le encogió el corazón, no podían hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo y para enmendar los errores que ellos habían cometido y que llevaron al mundo hasta este punto.

Si tan solo hubieran protegido a las jóvenes generaciones tal como el primer Hokage había querido, si no hubieran visto por sí mismos, como era que habían olvidado aquellas palabras.

**Tried so hard and got so far**

_Intente tan duro y llegue tan lejos_

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

_Pero al final, eso ni siquiera importa_

**I had to fall to lose it all**

_Tuve que caer para perderlo todo_

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

_Pero al final eso ni siquiera importa_

El corazón de Sasuke se estrujaba viendo como su rubio peleaba contra Madara.

Había golpes por todos lados, no había armas de por medio, solo golpes, puñetazos, patadas y algunos jutsus que eran lanzados, ambos grandes Shinobis peleaban sin descaso, el campo de batalla era más que eso, era un lugar por demás destruido lleno de ruinas que seguían siendo destruidas a causa de la gran pelea.

Naruto era golpeado por Madara y un jutsu de invocación logrando que el rubio retrocediera, como era eso posible se dijo a sí mismo, así que sin dudar, hizo algo que sabia gastaría su chakra, invoco al Zorro para la sorpresa de todos.

–**Vaya mocoso nunca creí que me llamarías**– dijo el zorro burlón ante la mirada de terror de todos, excepto de Madara.

–**Calla zorro de mierda, esta será la última– **le dijo al gran demonio –**sigue en pie…**

–**Así es… pero no prometo nada**– dijo sonriendo divertido –**tu alma será mía por los siguientes mil años…**

–**No tengo nada que perder**– dijo sabiendo que era cierto lo que decía el zorro.

El zorro se envolvió en fuego rojo y minimizó su tamaño al del rubio, ambos se prepararon lo mismo que Madara, que esperaba el ataque.

El zorro formo una bomba bijuu y la lanzo contra Madara justo el rubio apareció tras él y lo sostuvo recibiendo el impacto ambos, el polvo se formó dejando ver ambos cuerpos tirados en el suelo y el zorro un en modo de ataque preparado para cualquier cosa, entonces Madara se alzó sangrando.

–**Él mocoso tenía razón**– dijo el zorro –**las alimañas no mueren…**

–**Sin el estorbo ahora podre encerrarte– **dijo Madara manteniendo la postura orgullosa de todo Uchiha, a pesar de las heridas.

**I put my trust in you**

_Pongo mi confianza en ti_

**Pushed as far as I can go**

_Empujo tan lejos como puedo ir_

**For all this**

_Por todo esto_

**There's only one thing you should know**

_Solo hay una cosa que debes saber_

–**No lo creo– **escuchó la voz del rubio tras él.

Aquello lo saco de onda por completo, como era posible aquello, el era un ser con capacidades sobre humanas gracias a su Sharingan, mas nunca creyó que el rubio seria igual.

Naruto corrió hacia un shokeado Madara formando un Razengan Shuriquen, y justo en ese momento se escucho el pillado estridente de una parvada de pájaros, y Sasuke se unió al rubio, con un Chidori formado en su brazo derecho.

–**No aras nada solo– **le dijo en un susurro este –**Yo también te ayudare…**

El ataque llego directo, los ataques chocaron contra un Madara que apenas había podido formar, un jutsu con su Sharingan, el Amaterazu se dejo ver junto a la mezcla de poderes.

–**Lo siento Sasuke– **con sus últimas fuerzas, lanzo a Sasuke fuera del ataque.

Sasuke lo vio en cámara lenta, como el rubio usando un pequeño Razengan lo lanzo fuera del núcleo del ataque, donde miro tras el rubio como Madara era desecho a causa del Amaterazu y su combinación de poderes.

Con terror antes de cerrar los ojos, vio como el rubio era atrapado por esa onda de destrucción pero la sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro.

El campo de batalla quedo en silencio luego que esa onda de poder explotara y lanzara a Sasuke fuera de esta misma. Durante mucho rato esperaron a que las cosas se aclararan, para poder ir por el rubio. Sasuke no duro mucho inconsciente, rápido como pudo se levanto y con poca fuerza se acerco al campo desierto.

Todos buscaban al rubio, había pasado ya una hora y no podían encontrarlo, el zorro se mantenía ahí en una roca viendo como le buscaban desesperados pero su mirada estaba puesta en una sola persona, aquella que con desesperación buscaba al rubio cerca de donde él estaba.

– ¿**Recuerdas cuando te dije que no debías matar a Naruto?–** le pregunto el zorro.

–**Eso no importa ahora– **dijo el sin ver al zorro.

–**Tienes razón, ya no importa– **el zorro aparto sus colas, y dejo ver bajo él, bajo la sombra de aquella roca, el cuerpo del rubio.

Sasuke corrió a él, y grito su nombre mientras le abrazaba y le pedía perdón. Todo mundo al escucharlo le rodeo, el rubio estaba casi muerto, mirando a Sasuke con nostalgia.

–**Resiste Naruto, por favor– **el moreno lloraba como nunca antes debía hacerlo –** ¡No te mueras!**

– **¿Sabes Sasuke?**– dijo en voz baja el rubio –**Perdón por ser un cobarde…**

–**Tú no eres un cobarde…**– le decía Sasuke llorando –**Tú no eres un dobe, eres Naruto, mi Naruto…**

El cansado corazón del rubio se sintió cálido al escuchar eso.

–**Perdóname Sasuke…**– dijo de nuevo –**Siempre te ame, y no tuve el valor de decírtelo.**

–**No Naruto, el tonto fui yo…**

–**Sasuke, volveremos a encontrarnos…– **dijo en un último aliento –**Lo prometo, esta vez no te dejare ir…**

–**Prometo buscarte, mi alma será tuya siempre– **le dijo el moreno –**Te encontrare de nuevo…**

**I tried so hard and got so far**

_Intente tan duro y llegue tan lejos_

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

_Pero al final eso ni siquiera importa_

**I had to fall to lose it all**

_Tuve que caer para perderlo todo_

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

Pero al final ni siquiera importa

Primer día de clases en la escuela elemental, muchos niños ya estaban haciendo amigos, y el estaba solo ahí sentado en la ventana, nunca le había gustado estar rodeado de gente ajena a sus padres, él quería estar con su Aniki, pero él le había dicho que así como el, debía asistir a la escuela si es que algún día quería ser grande como él, solo por eso había accedido a asistir.

Se sentía extraño entre tantos niños tontos, ninguno le agradaba, le parecían simples niños. Y él no era simple, el era muy listo. Y nadie le llegaba a los talones.

–**Hola– **escuchó que le decían.

–…**. – **el volteo a verle y quedo callado– **Hola…– **respondió con timidez, cosa que ni el mismo se esperaba.

– **¿Quieres ser mi amigo?**– se atrevió a decir, ese niño, rubio de ojos azules y marquitas en sus mejillas, un "Kitsune" pensó.

–**Sí… **– se sorprendió.

– **¡Genial!**– gritó el rubito –**Soy Naruto…– **le extendió su manita.

–**Soy Sasuke…– **le tomo la mano y sonrió de lado.

Se había equivocado, si que había gente interesante en ese mundo.


End file.
